Animal I Have Become
by xXToxicXAddictionXx
Summary: He was about to be raped by the ronso, one of his teammates, someone he trusted with his life, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. YAOI! SMUT! NON-CON! KimahrixTidus Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X.

A/N: This is non-con. Meaning there is rape. So do not read if you can't handle that or yaoi. Otherwise, enjoy! Comments are appreciated, and this is a one shot, but I will write a part 2 if I get good reviews. :3

For once, Tidus was quiet as the group sat around the fire, the snow around them falling softly onto the mountain. He couldn't help but think, what with Zanarkand being right around the corner. They were getting so close to the end, so close to the final summoning, so close to…He sighed as he shook his head. He didn't want to think about it. He shifted his eyes up away from the dancing flames in front of them to the different members of his party. Rikku, sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees as she talked quietly to Lulu. Even though her expression was bright, a smile on her face, Tidus could see the distress resting in her green eyes. Lulu, who always wore a passive expression, even showed the concern as she talked to the Al Bhed girl. He shifted his eyes over to Auron, who sat listening to something Wakka was saying, nodding every once in awhile. The blitzball player also had concern written on his face. Tidus looked away, a frown forming on his lips. He really didn't want to be around all this depressing talk. He looked up again, his eyes connecting with his summoner's. She smiled softly, her bi-colored eyes showing him comfort. For some reason, he didn't want that either.

He sighed, then paused. Someone was missing. The ronso, always towering over Yuna in protection, was nowhere to be seen. That was strange. Maybe he was tired of all this depressing atmosphere as well. Tidus debated a moment, then stood.

"I'm gunna go find Kimahri," he said, mainly to Yuna as she nodded. It was a good excuse to get away from them. He walked away from the fire's warmth, his boots crunching against the snow and ice as he walked. He didn't really know where to look for the ronso, but it didn't really matter because after a moment he found tracks in the snow. Kimahri's, no doubt, or maybe some other ronso. This was Mt. Gagazet afterall. He shrugged a little to himself and decided to follow the footprints.

His gaze stayed down on the track, taking note of how different they were compared to his own. Bigger, for one. And more like paw prints. They didn't have ronso where he was from, but Kimahri did remind him of a lion somewhat. Big, strong, and graceful. He chuckled a little to himself, Kimahri was definitely stronger than a lion, he was sure.

Not paying attention to where he was going, Tidus suddenly found himself on his back, sliding down a hidden entry way of a cave. His hands scrambled for something to grab. If he hit bottom, there's was no way he was going to be able to climb back up. He groaned in annoyance as the rocks kept slipping through his fingers, then closed his eyes and braced himself for impact. A moment later he landed on his back on the cold, stone surface of the cave. He groaned in pain, a frown on his face as he slowly sat up to rub his lower back. He glanced up at where he had fallen from, and could barely see the light from outside the cave. Great. Looks like he'd have to find another way out.

He was about to push himself up when he heard a noise in the distance. He quickly turned his head, his eyes searching the darkness, his face guarded as he reached for his sword, his hand only grasping at air. Dammit! Why did he leave his sword back at camp? He slowly slid back in attempt to hide against the cave wall when he noticed two yellow eyes appearing in the darkness. He squinted, making out a form a moment later.

"Kimahri? Is that you?" He was answered with a small growl as the ronso stepped out into what little light they had. Tidus let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Shiva. For a second there, I thought you were a fiend." He laughed a little, shaking his head. "I don't have my sword, so I didn't think it'd be much of a fair fight, you know?" He paused, looking over at the ronso. Kimahri was just standing there, his eyes on Tidus. He knew the ronso could be silent, but something was wrong.

"Kimahri? Are you okay?" He watched the ronso slowly crouch, placing his clawed hands on the floor so he was on all fours, and slowly stalk toward him. _No way,_ Tidus thought to himself. _He's not going to attack me, is he?_ He shook his head a little, pushing himself back some more.

"Kimahri, man, it's me. Tidus. I'm not a fiend," he said, his voice a little unsure now. There was no way he could go up against a ronso unarmed. He paused. Come to think of it, Kimahri's lance was nowhere in sight, either. He looked at the ronso. Something was definitely wrong. Kimahri's eyes shone in the darkness, his mouth parted as low growl escaped his throat. Tidus's back hit the wall and he groaned in frustration.

"Kimahri! Snap out of it!" he said, his voice echoing through the cave. His eyes widened as he watched the ronso suddenly leap into the air, a moment later landing directly in front of him. He stood on his haunches, his arms on either side of Tidus, claws digging into the stone wall as he leaned forward, his massive body overshadowing the younger boy's. Tidus couldn't help but stare at him, feeling the familiar lump of fear in his belly, though it changed to confusion as the ronso leaned forward, pressing his snout between Tidus's neck and shoulder, inhaling his scent with another low growl. The teen didn't dare move. Maybe he was just trying to recognize Tidus's scent? Animals did that, right?

"See…?" Tidus said quietly. "It's just me. You know me." The ronso growled in warning and Tidus shut up. What was Kimahri doing? What was wrong? He found out a second later as he felt the ronso's tongue slide across his neck, one of his claws hooking into the front of his pants. His blue eyes widened as he abruptly raised his hands, pushing against the furry broad chest in front of him. "Kimahri! Snap out of it!" The ronso growled again, louder this time as grabbed Tidus's hands before flipping him over on his knees. The blonde tried to pull free as his hands were pinned effortlessly against the wall above his head. Oh, Shiva, this was not happening. "Kimahri!" he yelled, trying to snap the ronso out of his crazed state. He didn't seem to hear, or if he did, he didn't listen as he jerked the teen's pants down to his thighs. Tidus shook his head rapidly, continuing to try and break free of Kimahri's grasp, but he was nowhere near as strong as the blue ronso. He felt claws curl around his waist before he felt something nudge his backside. He was about to be raped by the ronso, one of his teammates, someone he trusted with his life, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Tidus squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the ronso invade him, stretching him out painfully as he forced his way inside. The teen cried out in pain as he stopped struggling, the movement only making him hurt worse. Kimahri seemed oblivious of his pain and discomfort as he pushed deeper, burying himself inside the younger boy. Tidus's eyes started to water from the pain as he squeezed them shut tighter, the ronso not slowing down behind him as he pulled out, then pushed back in. The blonde cried out again. He didn't remember when something was ever this painful. He'd rather have been mauled by a fiend then stumble across this.

After several minutes the blitzball player's body went numb from the pain, aching in his joints from the position. He heard the ronso grunt, thrusting hard before releasing inside him. The moment Kimahri pulled out and released Tidus, the teen collapsed onto the cold cave floor, breathing heavily from the pain. Dazed, confused, and hurt, he felt a paw wrap gently around his waist before he was turned over onto his back, the ronso looking down at him. Tidus looked back at him, not saying anything. The silence stretched on before Kimahri spoke.

"Kimahri hurt Tidus," he said, his deep voice somewhat soft. The teen looked up at him, confused for a moment. Was that concern in the ronso's yellow eyes? Just five minutes ago he was looking down at him with a completely animalistic look. "Kimahri sorry." Tidus said nothing as he looked away. "Kimahri in ronso homeland, makes Kimahri's animal more active, more needy." The ronso tried to explain. Tidus only nodded a little, he understood now. What just happened wasn't Kimahri's fault. In fact, it was his for seeking Kimahri out. The ronso probably left the group and hid himself for this very reason.

"It's…it's okay, Kimahri. Let's just forget this ever happened." Tidus said as he tried to push himself up into a sitting position, the pain between his legs increasing as he did. He winced and looked down. Blood trailed down his thighs, mixed with the white liquid that came from the ronso. He looked away from it and reached down to pull up his shorts, wincing again before he felt a paw on his hand.

"Kimahri help." Tidus shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, I'll take a potion when we get back to camp."

"Tidus can't walk," the ronso said bluntly. Tidus frowned and glared up at him.

"Yeah, cuz of you." Kimahri only nodded.

"Kimahri sorry," he repeated. "Kimahri help." Tidus immediately tried to pull away again as the ronso pulled his pants back down. He kicked his feet in attempt to back away from Kimahri, only to groan in pain as he did. The ronso pulled his hands back and sat there, looking at Tidus. "Kimahri help," he said gently. "Not hurt." Tidus studied him a moment. He couldn't very well walk, and he wouldn't want the other's asking questions as to why Kimahri was carrying him. They'd know he'd be hurt, and Yuna would want to heal him…

He shook his head. He couldn't let all that happened. He looked at the ronso again. He seemed so much softer than he had ten minutes ago. And concerned. So Tidus nodded, setting his hands on either side of him and looking at the ronso, curious as to how he was going to help him. Kimahri reached out again, pushing the blitzball player's shorts down further before leaning down, sniffing along Tidus's thighs before growling a little. The blond was pretty sure the ronso was growling at himself, perhaps angry with himself for hurting the boy. Tidus watched as the Kimahri ran his tongue along his thigh, licking up the liquid that stained them. The blonde's eyes widened, but it was like Kimahri was giving him a bath. He really was an animal, like a lion. He watched as the ronso's tongue swept lower, until it ran down between his legs. Tidus resisted the urge to jerk away as Kimahri wrapped a clawed hand around his waist, pulling him down so the blonde was on his elbows, leaning back against the wall so the ronso had better reach. His body tightened, and he winced in pain as he felt Kimahri's tongue push inside of him, invading the space where he was just taken.

"Kimahri…!" he said through his pain, but the ronso continued. After a few moments the pain faded and his body relaxed. He blinked a couple of times, confused. Another moment later and the pain was completely gone. He had heard about some animals having healing aids in their saliva, like dogs. Did Kimahri have that, too? Was that why he suddenly didn't hurt anymore? In fact, Kimahri's continuous slow licking felt…good.

Tidus tilted his head back against the cave wall, closing his eyes as the ronso worked. His body heated at the sensation, no longer in any pain. His lips parted as his breathing got heavier, and he resisted the urge to make any sounds that were building in his throat. There was a spot the ronso kept skipping over, almost as if he was teasing the blonde. Tidus tilted his hips up a little, hoping for the long, rough tongue to hit that spot, but was disappointed when the ronso completely pulled his face away from Tidus. The blonde frowned as he opened his eyes to look down at the ronso, then widened them as he realized he was enjoying it. His cheeks flushed pink, not knowing what to say.

"Tidus healed now," the ronso said, though he didn't pull completely away from the teen. Tidus only nodded a little. There was a pause of silence before the ronso spoke again. "Tidus enjoy healing." It wasn't a question, but Tidus nodded anyway. Another pause of silence. The blonde watched as the yellow eyes looked at him, scanning down the boy's body before falling between his legs where the blonde was hard. "Tidus want more?" Kimahri asked, the ronso's voice darker, a growl to it. Tidus swallowed a little. Now that Kimahri was back in his own state of mind, would he not hurt him? He admitted that the ronso's tongue felt good, and he wanted to know what else he could do, so the blitzball player took a small breath and nodded again.


End file.
